Our Relationship
by audrey musaena
Summary: A drabble about KYUMIN. After hiatus for a long time, i'll try to present my drabble ff. Hope you enjoy it. Lee SUngmin & Cho Kyuhyun. Rate T . YAOI.


Our Relationship

Main Pair : KYUMIN

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drabble

Rate : T+

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, YAOI,

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bibir mengerucut sempurna. Kyuhyun begitu susah dijangkau olehnya atau dirinyalah yang menjadi susah dijangkau olek Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ kajja makan" bujuk Sungmin seraya melancarkan jurus aegyonya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap sekilas. Hyungnya ini namja. Namja tulen. Hell! Ia merasa seperti seorang gadis sekarang yang tengah dibujuk oleh kekasihnya.

"Hyung, kenapa masih peduli denganku? Bukankah aku selingkuhanmu?" ucapan bernada tajam Kyuhyun lontarkan untuk Sungmin. Hyungnya itu tak lemah, tak akan lemah hanya dengan sekali bentakannya. Hyungnya itu feminin tapi begitu gentle saat bersama yeoja.

"Kyu~ bu—"

"Aku yang pertama menemukanmu dan kau dengan mudahnya menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja sialan itu. Aku bahkan tak tahu status kita ini apa?"

Kyuhyun terengah, sementara Sungmin di depannya hanya mampu terdiam melihat Kyuhyun. Baru kali ini, ia melihat Kyuhyun marah tak terkendali. Ini bukan sekedar kecemburuan. Ini adalah kekecewaan Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

"Kau dan yeojachingumu hanya bercumbu dan yeoja itu mendapatkan status. Sedangkan aku, aku sudah menyetubuhimu berkali-kali dan kau tetap tidak menerimaku? Kau pikir aku apa hyung? Kau kira perasaanku main-main. Kau bilang cinta padaku tapi kau bilang cinta juga pada yeoja itu"

Sungmin tak berani melawan. Bolehkah ia menangis. Menangis karena seluruh ucapan kasar yang Kyuhyun keluarkan hanyalah kebenaran. Kyuhyun protes, dia berhak protes.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam hyungnya yang manis dan amat ia cintai. "Kau bukan orang yang lemah hyung. Kau seorang yang tertutup tapi aku dapat menilaimu dengan baik. Sekarang tentukan pilihanmu"

Sungmin terdiam di hadapan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya secara perlahan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan menubruknya. Tidak menangis hanya ingin menyampaikan kegundahan hatinya.

"Ke kamar" bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengusap hangat rambut Sungmin.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kamar dengan jari saling menaut satu sama lain. Memberikan kehangatan pada masing-masing ruas jari itu. Hti keduanya membuncah.

Kyuhyun menempatkan dirinya bersandar pada kepala ranjang mereka. Membawa Sungmin duduk tepat di atas pangkuannya. Tangannya kembali mengusap lembut rambut itu.

Mereka butuh berbicara. Sudah lama mereka tak memiliki waktu seperti ini. Waktu bersama untuk mencurahkan isi hati. Bercerita tantang keadaan masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin"

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun"

Bibir itu bertaut hangat dalam tarian fantastis. Kelembutan dan rasa cinta menyirami seluruh tubuh mereka. Jantung keduanya berpacu dengan cepat. Berdetak seirama, memberikan melodi tersendiri.

"Bercinta?" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Ya"

Sungmin mengiyakan tawaran itu. Biarlah ini terjadi, ia ingin merasakan Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama ia terpenjara oleh kebingungannya. Hatinya mungkin tak menentu, dasar-dasar yang ia buat mungkin akan runtuh tapi ia tak pedui slama Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun terus menciumya dalam, tak membiarkan Sungmin mendominasi. Membawa tengkuk Sungmin makin dalam ke wajahnya. Menyesap bibir yang menjadi candunya.

Sementara Sungmin sibuk meremasi kaos yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Menerima serangan bertubi-tubi dari Kyuhyun membuatnya mendesah nikmat. Menggila. Sungmin masih tetap berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Ia yakin ini tak akan bertahan lama, dimana libidonya dan libido Kyuhyun meninggi. Melebur menjadi satu.

Helaian pakaian berjatuhan dengan cepat di bawah tempat tidur. Peluh dan lenguhan sebagai background dari percintaan mereka. Siapa yang peduli dengan keadaan mereka. Mereka hanya ingin mereguk kenikmatan percintaan mereka bersama-sama.

Mencapai puncak tertinggi mereka berkali-kali. Menyematkan satu nama yang ada dihati mereka. Lalu meneriakannya dengan lantang saat puncak itu terjadi dan menunggunya untuk melebur menjadi satu.

.

Kyuhyun begitu bahagia merasakan tubuh hangat kekasihnya berada dipelukannya. Matanya menerawang tajam. "Hyung, aku akan terus melanjutkan kesalahan kita. Aku tak selemah itu"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Hatinya menghangat mendengar kata-kata menenangkan yang Kyuhyun keluarkan untuknya. Kyuhyunnya. Biarlah kesalahan terus berjalan seperti ini. Tak peduli statusnya yang sudah menjadi suami orang.

"Ini salah, Kyu"

Sungmin berkata begitu pelan. Tak ada maksud untuk menyinggung perasaan Kuhyun atau menyinggung perasaannya. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan jawaban dari Kyuhyun yang menguatkannya untuk meneruskan semua ini.

"Dari awal kita salah, hyung. Kautidak bisa berkata seperti itu karena ini sudah terjadi, tak ada tempat untuk kembali"

"Ya"

Kyuhyun menggernyit mendapat jawaban tegas dari sosok yang ia cintai. Sudah tak ada keraguaan. Merasa lucu dengan muka tegas yang bersemu.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tak apa"

"Jadi, hubungan kita?"

"Dua orang yang saling mencintai" jawab Sungmin cepat dan bersemangat. Tangannya merengkuh tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk menyatukan kedua bibir itu.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan sapuan hangat di bibirnya merasa terdorong untuk merasakan lebih dari sekedar itu. Ia ingin di dalam Sungmin lagi. Menyentuh titik termanis dan titik cinta yang hanya bisa ditembus olehnya.

Pria Cho itu menindih dengan cepat Sungmin di bawahnya. Membuat fraksi gesekan yang amat kental. Mengantar mereka untuk menuju gairah tertinggi.

"Jadi, kau dan 'dia' apa?"

Sungmin tampak berpikir, membentuk pose imut yang membuat Kyuhyun gemas bukan main.

"Hanya status di hadapan negara?" ucap Sungmin agak ragu menamai hubungannya dengan 'dia'.

"Baiklah nyonya Cho. Siap menuju ruang angkasa?"

"Yup"

"Berpegangangan" bisik Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan jenaka. Membuat keduanya tertawa dalam percintaan itu.

Percintaan orang yang jelas-jelas saling mencintai. Tatapan mata keduanyalah yang tak mungkin bisa berbohong. Keduanya membutuhkan satu sama lain. Mereka tak butuh yang lain kalau bisa saling melengkapi.

Andai semua itu berjalan dengan lancar, mungkin Sungmin tak akan mengambil jalan pintas untuk hubungannya dengan seseorang itu.

Namun bagi Kyuhyun itu sudah cukup. Ia sudah mengambil semua dari Sungmin, ia harusnya tak khawatir. Toh hanya status untuk yeoja itu yang dapat ia ambi.

Sebuah cinta lah yang benar-benar Kyuhyun inginkan. Biarkanlah semua orang di sana menyalah artikan atau memasangkannya dengan orang lain. Nyatanya hanya ada satu orang di hatinya dan itu tetap akan ada sampai kapanpun.

"Ahh Kyuuhh~~"

"Semppiitthh Min"

"Euunghh ahh ahh"

.

.

.

END


End file.
